A espera de novos moradores
by renan.jurujuba
Summary: Era um dia normal no orfanato Raio de luz, as crianças estavam na sala pensandopensando quantos meninas e meninos foram embora. Pata: é gente a Mili, Ana, Tati, barbara, frida, Dulce Lr,vivi, bel, tatu , Santiago, José, Samuca, maria, marian, dani, teca, Thiago, já foram adotados... Menos a gente. Mosca: é, bem apareceu um casal que queria adotar só o Renan.. mais ele não quis.


Era um dia normal no orfanato Raio de luz, as crianças estavam na sala pensandopensando quantos meninas e meninos foram embora.

Pata: é gente a Mili, Ana, Tati, barbara, frida, Dulce Lr,vivi, bel, tatu , Santiago, José, Samuca, maria, marian, dani, teca, Thiago, já foram adotados... Menos a gente.

Mosca: é, bem apareceu um casal que queria adotar só o Renan.. mais ele não quis.

Renan: ue eles so queriam me adotar SÓ falou certo primo, mais sem Juliano e Cristiano eu não vou.

André: agradeça a pata e mosca porque eles fizeram o plano diretinho.

Renan: valeu vocês DOIS.

Pata: não foi Nada.

Rafa: é , e Dezoito deles ja foram adotados.

André: se eu contasse cada um que já foi embora... Até o tatu foi.

Bento: mais ele não era o líder do clube dos machos?

Yago: é agente prometeu pra ele que não ia acabar com o clube.

Mosca: é mas essa promessa foi feita Ha muito 2015 lembra?

Hannelore: é e o juramento das meninas de sermos amigas pra sempre foi em 2013 lembra?

Pata: é lembro sim...

Mosca: saudades da mili.

Pata: eu também.

Bia: é eu vou ter que confessar... Também sinto saudades.

Renan falou pra hannelore: é uma coisa que a gente não ouve todos os dias.

Hannelore: ahaha,verdade.

Bia: e o seu namoro com o Renan hanne? Vai bem?

Hannelore corou: é... Vai... Bem... Muito bem... As vezes algumas brigas atoa...

Renan: por falar em brigas.. cade os gêmeos e Juliano?

Gigio: a última vez que eu os lamentando sobre a ida de Bárbara e Dulce Maria.

Cris: os dois gostavam muito delas né?

Bia: é eu ouvi até dizer que Cristiano ia pedir Bárbara em namoro. Oops ela disse tampando a boca.

Todos: sério?!

Bia: cala a boca bia, cala a boca. Ela disse batendo na própria boca.

Paçoca permanecia em silêncio entre toda a conversa.

Mosca: ta quieto porquê?

Paçoca: não é da sua conta mosquito.

Pata: escuta aqui moleque não fala assim..

Cris deixa ele quatro anos que ele e novo aqui.

Bia: isso tem alguma coisa a ver com a marian não é? Ela disse bufando.

Paçoca permanecia calado.

Renan: você gostava dela?

Paçoca: um pouco...

Bia: paçoca. Eu preciso... Nada.

Cris: pode falar bia. Agente já sabe.

Paçoca: já sabem do que?

Bia: nadanadadadda! Ela disse corando.

Pata: sabe o que é.bia falou que...

Bia: nada! Nada não! Ela disse tampando a boca de pata.

Paçoca saiu da sala.

Gigio: aonde ce vai?

Paçoca: na varanda porquê? Ele saiu andando.

Bia: quase...

Pata: porque você não deixou eu contar?

Bia: qual seria a reação dele? Ele gostava era da marian! Ela saiu da sala para falar com Tereza.

Carol desce as escadas e vai valar com as crianças.

Carol: meus amores. Vocês vão receber novos moradores.

Renan e hannelore: é mesmo?!

Cris: já estava na hora.

Pata: é menino ou menina?

Carol: quatro meninos e cinco meninas.

Os meninos vibraram com a notícia. Novos meninos no orfanato.

Carol: cadê a bia, paçoca, Cristiano e juliano?

Pata: saíram.

Cris: assuntos do coração ,você sabe né?

Carol: sei. ela disse rindo.

Mosca: por falar nisso cadê o Júnior?

Carol: no café boutique. Vão receber novos funcionários lá.

Na cozinha

Bia: Tereza?

Tereza: oi.

Bia: como saber se eu estou gostando de alguém?

Tereza: bem.. o de quem você acha que está gostando?

Bia: acho que do paçoca. Mais eu não sei o que eu sinto por ele é amor ou atração!

Cristiano : sei como se sente... Gostava da Bárbara. Meu irmão já esqueceu da Dulce Maria.

Bia: sério? Ele já esqueceu da Dulce Maria?

Cristiano: é ele percebeu se continuar pensando nela, ele ia ficar deprimido.

Tereza: é normal alguém que você gosta ir embora. O Janjão por exemplo ele gostava da janu. Mais quando ela foi embora, ele percebeu que esquece la era o melhor jeito de afundar as mágoas. Brincar, conversar com os amigos ate cantar é o melhor jeito de esquecer. Mais você nunca vai esquecer no seu coração. Tera Sempre memórias. E eu to começando a gostar do Alfredo.

Cristinano: huuuummm...

Bia: falou bonito Tereza.

Paçoca estava escutando tudo detrás da porta.

Paçoca: bia.

Bia: paçoca?! Você não escutou tudo escutou?

Paçoca: um pouco. Então quer dizer que tu gosta de mim então?

Bia: um pouco...

Cristiano: eu vou lá pra sala.( Eu preciso contar isso pra todo mundo!)

Paçoca: eu estava pensando. E se agente...

Bia: fica em silêncio. Pensa na noca grande do yago, Gigio e bento eles iam contar pra eles.

Paçoca: você esqueceu do foi lá pra sala.

Bia: é.

Tereza saiu para buscar alguma no armazém.

Bia: ?Não me peça pra ir embora, se ainda Tenho tanto pra te dar mais ainda Me dá tempo, porque fico tão ferida E eu preciso que me ame mais ainda. Não me peça que te esqueça, se ainda Eu te sinto no meu corpo mais ainda Me fez ver que voar era a vida Não me deixe sem tuas asas Mais ainda. Eu serei o teu verso melhor Você será o meu herói e salvador E sentirá que um coração valente É só aquele que sente que vive por amor. Eu serei o teu céu mais azul Você será o meu sol abrasador Sem hesitar Quando ao cruzar a ponte Procure e me encontre E assim seremos dois.?

Paçoca:? Não me peça um adeus adiantado Ainda falta terminar o começado Não me deixe, não é o dia Não provoque a despedida Faltam beijos e carinhos mais ainda. Eu serei o teu verso melhor Você será o meu herói e salvador E sentirá que um coração valente É só aquele que sente que vive por amor. Eu serei o teu céu mais azul Você será o meu sol abrasador Sem hesitar Quando ao cruzar a ponte Procure e me encontre E assim seremos dois. E assim, no fim, seremos dois.?ￂﾠ

Alguns deles estavam observando tudo. Depois foram para sala.

Pata: o paçoca canta?! Ela disse surpresa.

Rafa: eu nunca ouvi ele cantar na minha vida.

Hannelore: verdade.

Eles ouviram passos.

Renan: eles estão chegando. Ajam naturalmente.

Todos estavam mechendo nos celulares.

Bia: e aí não vão falar nada não?

Cristiano: sobre o quê?

Cris: sobre a música que vocês estavam cantando?

Paçoca: vocês ouviram?!

Mosca: dava pra ouvir daqui.

Paçoca: esqueca tudo o que vocês ouviram.

Bia: é isso mesmo. Os dois saíram pra rua.

Renan: eu quero saber aonde que eles estão indo...

Cristiano: um hotel do amor talvez..

Todos olharam para Cristiano com um olhar sério.

Renan: você era normal quando tinha 12 anos agora ce tá com 15 e agora esta com isso na cabeça.

Mosca: não liga pra ele não. Aposto que o Juliano não é assim... eu acho.

Janjão: minha mãe falou que o almoço ta pronto.

Todos eles foram para a cozinha.

Cristiano : onde está o Juliano?

Pata: eu vi ele lá na varanda.

Cristiano: vou lá ver. Ele foi lá na varanda.

Juliano estava quieto. Lendo uma revista deitado no chão. Da varanda. Pipoca tentava brincar com ele. Mais ele a afastava.

Juliano: depois agente brinca, pipoca.

Cristiano: Juliano!(. ele viu a revista)

Juliano senta em cima da revista: Quê ?

Cristiano: o almoço já ta pronto vem. Ou eu vou contar que você tava..

Juliano: não já vou! Ele disse corando.

Cristiano: muito bem punhenino. Hahaha. Ele foi na cozinha.

Cristiano e Juliano já estavam na cozinha.

Cristiano: o suco.

Juliano: eu pego. Ele jogou o suco em Cristiano.

Renan: porque você fez isso?!

Juliano: não é nada legal ver a vida e a intimidade dos outros.

Mosca: como assim?

Cristiano: é que eu acaber de ver o Juliano batendo...

Juliano: Não fala!

Cristiano: tá bom eu não vou .

Juliano: oqueeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?! Peça desculpas agora!

Renan: é Cristiano peça desculpas a ele, mais quando você chamou ele de punhenino... Foi muito engraçado! AHAaha!

Todos: ahahahaha!Tereza e Alfredo ficaram segurando o riso.

Juliano: como é que é?! Você deveria...

Cristiano: eo o pior que o Juliano deixou a revista toda melada.

Yago: hã?!

Gigio: sério?!

Janjão: o punhenino fez isso?

Cristiano: Cala a boca! Ele disse saindo batendo o pé foi em direção a varanda.

Cris: dessa vez você exagerou.

Cristiano: ahhhh foi só uma brincadeirinha... Quem nunca viu uma atire a primeira pedra.

Tereza: mais essas brincadeiras podem machucar alguém Cristiano, seu irmão pode entrar em uma profunda depressão.

Cristiano: sério?! Vou lá pedir desculpas.

Renan: não,eu vou. Eu preciso falar com ele.

Ele foi até a varanda, viu seu irmão com a pipoca no colo, chateado.

Renan: Juliano. Juli..

Juliano: vai embora.. vai rir com eles.

Renan: aaahh por favor Juliano volta pra lá.

Juliano: não quero.

Renan: você está agindo como uma criança de cinco anos.

Juliano: eu não sei porque eu vi a quela porcaria de revista.

Renan abraçou seu irmão mas novo: eu vou te contar uma coisa... Eu já fiz isso uma vez..

Juliano: sério?! Você ja se mastur?

Renan: já na escola uma vez na sala. Fiquei com medo das brincadeiras dos alunos do décimo terceiro ano.

Juliano: e o que você fez?

Renan: fiquei quieto. Guardei isso até hoje. Eu contei só para você. Mais se você contar pra alguém , eu nego ate a morte. Jura que não vai contar?

Juliano: juro, ele disse beijando os dedos.

Renan: então vamos voltar pra cozinha?

Juliano: vamos, pipoquinha fica ai tá?

Pipoca late entendendo.

Os dois voltaram para a cozinha.

Cris: Juliano o Cris quer falar com você.

Cristiano: Juli desculpe por ter te chamado de.. Você sabe.

Juliano: eu aceito suas desculpas. Ele disse abraçando seu irmão.

12:43

Gigio: o que a gente vai fazer?

Yago: não sei. O quê que você quer fazer Bento?

Bento: a praia seria uma boa opção.. mais falaram que ia chover hoje de tarde.

Tereza: vou ter que tirar a roupa da corda.

Pata: melhor a bia, voltar com o paçoca logo.

Cristiano: eles já estão voltando do motel?

Eles olharam para Cristiano com olhares mais sérios dessa vez.

Pata: Cristiano...para de falar merda por favor.

André : que tal um concurso de canto.

Janjão: acho isso uma boa ideia.

Renan: muito bem... Mas vamos ver qual música agente gosta.

Cris: aqui eu pesquisei e encontrei algumas músicas que a gente gosta. eu gosto da música apaixonada por todos.

Pata gosta da música amigas para sempre

Hannelore gosta da música Quem dera.

Cristiano gosta da música tudo tudo.

Juliano gosta da música do meu portuguêsinho lindo. A festa ainda pode ser bonita.

Renan vai cantar yokkora sex dos Vocaloid,gumi/rin.

Cris falou as músicas que todos gostavam.

1:23

Alfredo: pronto,o seu palco está pronto. Vocês já podem começar o concurso.

Pipoca late.

Pata: falta só a bia e o paçoca voltarem para a gente começar.

Cristiano: mais o que que vamos cantar?

Juliano: yokkora sex?

Renan: eu que vou cantar essa!

Juliano: eu que ia! Ah esquece!

Bia e paçoca chegaram um pouco cansados.

bia: pra que esse palco?

André: cris teve a ideia de fazermos um concurso de canto, vocês querem participar?

Bia: agora não.. Estou cansada.

Paçoca: eu também... Depois a gente vem. Os dois subiram as escadas.e foram cada um para o seu quarto.

Bento: então tá...

Junior e Carol chegam.

Junior: gente, o que ta acontecendo aqui? Um show?

Carol: é eu também estou surpresa.

Cristiano: agente vai fazer um concurso de canto Carol, adultos e crianças podem participar.

Carol: o que você acha Júnior?

Júnior: Tudo bem..A gente ja escolheu a música, não é?

Carol: é.

1:36

Tereza: muito bem! Estamos aqui para o concurso de Canto , os participantes são:

Mosca, pata, hannelore, Renan, Bento, André, Janjão, Alfredo, carol, Júnior, Gigio, Yago, Rafa, cris, bia e paçoca.

Tereza: a primeira a cantar é cris! Com a música apaixonada por todos.

A música começa a tocar

Cris:?Ah...

Estou apaixonada por todos

por todos, por todos.

Não posso escolher um só, porque não sei de qual gosto mais.

Estou apaixonada por todos

por todos, por todos (Uh, uh, por todos)

Não posso escolher um só, porque não sei de qual gosto mais.

Esta vez vai ser perfeito (uh, uh)

Eu não posso me dar mal

O menino me balança, que romantico será

um eu gosto porque é forte

E me faz sentir protegida

Um eu gosto por ser doce

Porque fala coisas lindas

Por ser alto, por ser fraco

Um porque dança tão bem (dança tão bem)

Tenho tanto amor em jogo

Que não sei, não sei, não sei

Esta vez vai ser perfeito (Uh, uh)

O menino é tão direito.

É um príncipe de contos, eu não posso me enganar.

Mas aquele é super forte

E me satisfaz em tudo.

Um que tem cabelo curto

E o outro é cabeludo.

Por ser tímido, por ser louco.

Gosto de todos um pouco (todos um pouco)

Tenho tanto amor em jogo, que não sei, não sei, não sei.

Tenho tanto amor em jogo, que não sei (Ah), Não sei (Ah), Não sei... (Gosto de todos - Uh, uh)

(Gosto de todos - Uh, uh)

Tereza: muito bem agora vamos aos outros.

Hannelore cantou quem dera, Cristiano cantou tudo tudo, Juliano cantou a festa ainda pode ser bonita, pata cantou melancholic, os outros cantaram música que eles Renan. o

Boa tarde: porque você não cantou?

Renan: desisti...não ligo muito pra cantar não.

Cristiano: você não ia cantar yokkora sex?

Pata: aahh deixa ele ele não quis cantar. Não vamos de apressar pra isso.

Renan: obrigado então prima.

Gigio: agora é a vez da carol e Júnior.

Cris: vai lá jurol!

Todas menos os meninos: Jurol! Jurol!(x4)

Carol: tá bom, tá bom...

Carol e Júnior cantaram te encontrei.

Júnior: gente agora eu vou ter que voltar pra residência dos Almeida campos. Preciso ver se a mili e maria estão bem com a gabi e o Miguel.

Mosca: posso ir também?

Pata: e o duda está bem eu também posso ir?

Junior: eu não sei, o que você acha Carol?

Carol: deixa eu pensar... Tudo bem vocês podem ir.

Tereza: e vê se voltem logo, falaram no rádio que a tempestade vai vir 5:00 pm.

Junior: então vamos.

Pata: vamos vamos.

Mosca: Renan ve se cuida bem dos dois ai tá bom?

Renan: tá bom! Eu cuidava deles quando eles tinham 7 para 12 anos mesmo. Tchau.

Pata e mosca: tchau!

Junior, pata e mosca saíram.

Carol: vou no escritó as fichas dos novos moradores. Ela subiu as escadas.

Tereza: eu vou voltar para a cozinha. Vou limpar um pouco depois descansar. E Janjão não apronte nada.

Janjão: tá bom.

Bento: e agora? O que que vamos fazer?

André: que tal a casa da árvore?

Rafa: então vamos pra lá!

Hannelore: meninas não podem entrar né?

Renan: não desculpa as regras.

Hannelore: tá bom.

Cris: que tal a gente ver os vídeos do concurso de dança?

Bia: você ainda tem esse vídeo?

Hannelore: como foi esse concurso de dança? Eu não estava aqui.

Cris: eu vou te mostrar o vídeo. E algumas coisas que aconteceu no orfanato.

Hannelore: eu quero ver.

Renan: então tá.tchau então hanne. Ele disse dando um selinho nela.

Hannelore corou: tchau...

Depois que eles saíram as meninas fizeram: huuuuuummm...

Hannelore: vamos ver o vídeo por favor!

Na casa da árvore...

Rafa: nossa.. faz quatro anos, que não viemos aqui.

Gigio: bem aconteceu alguns eventos no orfanato como a chegada dos primos do mosca.

Bento: a festa de quinze anos da mili..

Janjão: a saída de alguns do orfanato.

Rafa: a chegada de Tereza e Alfredo no orfanato.

Renan: e acho que muitas outras coisas também. Como a chegada de novos moradores.

Yago: eu quero saber como eles são.

Paçoca: carol disse que agente a gente vai saber, só amanhã.

Janjão e André: e agora o que vamos fazer?

Cristiano: eu não sei viu...

Juliano estava vendo aquele revista: olha isso...

Renan: deixa eu ver isso...

Rafa: até você? Será que temos outro punhenino aqui?

Alguns riram.

Renan: que foi eu já vi essa revista já...

Paçoca: ah é.. da aqui... Ele começou a ver a revista. Algumas partes estão censuradas.

Janjão: claro essa revista é proibida para menores de 27 anos.

Cristiano: Como eu disse,Quem nunca viu uma atire a primeira pedra.

Mosca: por favor todos nós temos essa revista né?

Todos: ééé...

Mosca: a minha está no baú de brinquedos.

Janjão: a minha tá no sótão.

Rafa: a minha está nos túneis.

André: a minha está na biblioteca.

Gigio: a minha tá no porão.

Juliano: a minha está debaixo da cama.

Bento: a minha tá na casa da pipoca.

Paçoca: a minha tá na casa do espiga...

Renan: a minha está dentro do ventilador.

Cristiano: a minha tá dentro do armário da cozinha. Mais.. como você conseguiu colocar a sua revista dentro do ventilador?

Renan: habilidade... É só tirar o centro e colocar dentro do tubo.

Juliano: faz sentido.

André: gente eu acho melhor.. a gente parar de ver essas revistas. Minha mãe falou um dia, que se alguém continuar vendo esses tipos se revista, tem gente que cresce com mentes pecaminosa. Igual os alunos la da escola.

Renan: então tá né... Ele disse rasgando a revista.

Cristiano: eu acho melhor a gente continuar pensando nos novos moradores.

Paçoca: a carol disse que são quatro meninos e cinco meninas?

Bento: deixa eu ver..4+5= nove são nove.

André: então com a gente que somos quatorze vai ser 4+5=9+14= 23... Vai ter vinte e quatro moradores no orfanato!

Renan: que tal fizermos alguma coisa para o tempo passar?

Cristiano: eu gostei da ideia.

Eles ligaram o rádio para ouvir algumas músicas.

1:00.2:00,3:00,4:00

4:08

Nuvens escuras começaram a cobrir o sol e o cé ões poderiam ser ouvidos,

Renan: eu acho que vai começar a chover.

Rádio: e agora a previsão do tempo!

André: a previsão do tempo! Vai começar, todos quietos e escutem.

Rádio: nuvens escuras podem ser vistas por toda a são Paulo, em alguns bairros já está de 60 kmph derrubaram árvores, alguns bairros já estão sem luz, alguns bairros teve chuva de granizo, e tem risco de inundação, no rio de janeiro a chuva alagou alguns bairros.

Em Niterói está chovendo muito,em Icaraí e em Jurujuba está chovendo horrores.

fiquem dentro de casa, obrigado por ouvir, agora ouça o novo sucesso hitoribo envy. ( Em inglês)

Renan: não sei porque,mas eu gosto dessa música.

Rafa: então por que você não canta?

Renan: eu não, mais o paçoca vai cantar primeiro a gente é que vai cantar o refrão,

Paçoca: tá bom...

A música começa a tocar.

Donut Hole

Janjão: e agora? Como vamos voltar pra casa.

Rafa: eu acho que aqui tem alguns guarda chuvas guardados Aqui...

Rafa pegou 7 guarda chuvas, somos quantos?

André: deixa eu ver... ele começou a contar os meninos. Somos nove.

Rafa: então , Janjão André e Gigio voces vão nessa, ...

Eles saíram da casa da árvore. Começou a pingar.

Renan: tá começando a chuviscar.

Cristiano: você não acha melhor apertar o passo?

Eles apertaram o passo, mais quando mais andavam mais rápido, a chuva via mais rápido.

4:23

Eles estavam correndo porque a chuva começou forte, ventos fortes foram sentidos,raios e trovões poderiam ser vistos e ouvidos.

Bento: ai meu Deus do céu vamo embora! Ele disse quase chorando.

Eles estavam correndo. Renan parou porque ouviu alguma coisa.

Renan: vocês ouviram isso?

Cristiano: o quê?

Um miado fraco podia ser ouvido.

Juliano: parece um gato...

Renan: um filhote pra ser preciso. Eles seguiram o miado ate chegar no lixo.

Renan:aqui, Gatinho,vem cá..

Um filhote de gato saiu, ele era preto e branco, tinha os olhos verdes e um nariz rosa.

Cristiano pegou o gato no colo.

Cristiano: olha! Ele gostou de mim.

Os papelões e os cobertores começaram a se mecher.

Rafa: tem mais alguém ali...

Renan tirou o papelão e ficou surpreso com o que viu, os os outros meninos também.

Era um menino de cabelo preto, de pele clara, olhos castanhos e estava com as roupas rasgadas, e estava tremendo de frio. Ele parecia ter 11 anos.

Renan: ooii... Tudo bem?

O menino chegou pra trás.. e apontou pro gato.

Bento: é seu?

O menino aceneu com a cabeça sim.

Bento pegou o gato das mãos de Cristiano e entregou pro menino,

Renan: você tem casa?

O menino acenou que não.

Renan foi falar com os outros meninos.

André: e agora? Onde vamos levar ele?

Janjão: que tal um reformatório?

Yago: melhor não... O reformatório é um lugar horrível.

Rafa: que tal o orfanato?

Juliano: você acha que a Carol vai deixar?

Gigio: eu acho que sim.

Renan: você quer vir com a gente?

O menino pensou e acenou que sim.

Gigio: então vem. Ele disse estendendo a mão para o menino.

O menino corou e pegou a mão dele.

Um carro familiar veio até eles. A janela abriu. Era o Júnior

Junior: precisa de carona?

Renan: sim.

Mili: oi gente!

Meninos: oi mili.

Pata: Quem é esse menino?

Rafa: a gente encontrou ele na rua.

André: a gente ta pensando em leva lo ao orfanato.

Cristiano: mais eu não sei se a Carol vai deixar.

Junior: eu vou falar com a carol. Vamos ver se ela vai deixar. Vocês todos entrem no carro.

Eles entraram no carro. Enquanto Júnior dirigia eles contaram como acharam o menino.

O menino corou e pegou a mão de Gigio de novo. Gigio corou.

Eles foram para o orfanato.

No orfanato...

5:12

Continuava chovendo muito.

Hannelore: será que eles estão bem?

Tereza: eu esperava que sim...

Carol: os meninos estão na chuva?! Eu vou chamar o Júnior

A porta abre

Júnior: não precisa Carol. Eles estão Aqui.

Cris: vocês estão bem?

Todos: sim.

Mili: oi gente quanto tempo.(20 anos)

Cris bia e hannelore: mili! As três correram para abraçar a amiga.

Junior: carol preciso falar com você.

Carol: só um estantinho tá crianças. Ela saiu pra ver o que o Júnior queria.

Carol viu o menino e ficou espantada com o estado dele.

Carol: onde vocês acharam ele?

Junior: meninos acharam ele no lixo.

Carol lembrou que encontrou a maria no lixo também.

Junior: Carol... Os garotos perguntaram se você pode fazer a ficha dele..

Carol: eu vou ver se posso. Oii qual seu nome?

Guilherme: meu nome é Guilherme, mais pode me chamar de guile.

Carol: tudo bem guile? Eu preciso saber sua história primeiro.

Guile começou a contar sua história.

Cris: aii que fofinhoooo... ela disse pegando o gato no colo.

Mili: bonitinho mesmo...

Pipoca chega

Hannelore: aqui pipoca olha o que os meninos acharam. Ela colocou o gato no chão.

Pipoca olhou o gato e cherou o filhote. E ficou olhando ele.

Hannelore: você ta bem mili?

Mili: Estou bem... eu ouvi que alguns dos órfãos foram adotados verdade?

Cris: é sobrou só a gente. Mais a Carol disse que vamos receber novos moradores!

Mili: sério?! E vocês como estão?

Pata: a bia assumiu o namoro com paçoca.

Mili: sério bia?

Bia: é.. Mais o que foi alguma coisa errada.

Mili: nada não bia. Ela disse rindo, e você hannelore?

Hannelore: bem o meu namoro com o Renan ainda ta começando.

Bia: e mais você não viu o selinho que ele deu nela.

Hannelore: bia por favor...

André: e não foi selinho não, foi o maior selao.

Renan: André!

Janjão: selão! Boa!

Mili: selããão! Ahahahaha

Todos : AHAHAHAHAhAHaHaHahAhAHA

Gigio ficou pensando no garato:Será que ele vai morar aqui?

A porta abre.

Carol: gente estou aqui pra falar que vocês vão receber um novo amigo. Pode entrar. Guile.

Guile entrou no orfanato. As meninas olharam para guile.

Guile: oi...

Bia, cris, hannelore, pata e mili: oooooiiii guile.

Junior: ele vai morar aqui com a gente de agora em diante.

Mosca: mais um pro grupo!

Os meninos comemoraram.

Um miado fraco podia ser ouvido.

Carol olhou pro gato.

Carol: onde vocês acharam?

Guile: ele é meu.

Cris ele é seu?

Carol: bom gente eu vou lá em cima fazer a ficha. Carol subiu junto com junior.

Mili: vem guile vem conhecer o quarto das meninas!

Yago: aaah não ele vai conhecer o quarto dos meninos primeiro!

Guile: o quarto dos meninos?

Mosca: ficou curioso? Vem ver!

Cris: tá depois ele vai ver o quarto das meninas.

Guile: tá bom... Todos eles subiram para ver o quarto.

Continuava chovendo. Os meninos estavam no quarto.

Guile: quer dizer que essas camas sao suas?

Rafa: sim. Você quer saber onde é sua cama?

Guile: sim.. onde é?

Renan: bem a sua cama é perto da de Gigio e bento.

Guile: tá bom.. então tá.. mais o que vocês fazem aqui?

Yago: um monte de coisas. Como conversar sobre a casa da árvore...

Rafa: algumas coisas que aconteceram na escola.

Renan: as vezes estudamos aqui dentro.

André: e quando como os outros foram embora..

Guile: quer dizer que um dia todos aqui vão ser adotados?

Cristiano: bem já fomos adotados ,pela carol e Júnior.

Guile: então quer dizer...

Paçoca: você foi adotado pela carol e Júnior também.

Guile: sério?! Ele disse sorrindo.

Juliano: a carol e o Júnior são como se você como um pai e uma mãe para a gente.

Gigio: como eram seus pais?

Guile: bem da minha mãe eu não me do meu pai sim. Ela nos deixou pra ficar com outro homem, meu pai me falou isso, primeiro eu não acreditei. Mais eu vi que era verdade. Então meu pai foi morto pelos policiais, só porque ele pegou uma coisa pra gente comer. Então. Eu me fugi pra rua com oito anos,

Mosca: bemm .. É uma história longa sim.. mais não se preocupe, você está seguro aqui dentro.

Cris entra no quarto: agora vem conhecer o nosso quarto, ela disse puxando guile pelo braço.

Guile: eu sei andar sozinho. Não precisa me puxar.

Gigio: pronto agora as meninas não vão deixar ele em paz mais.

Rafa: porque ce ta encomodado? Ou tu gosta dele?

Gigio: tu tá louco?! Claro que não!

Mosca: eu acho que não rafa, mais será?

Janjão: será?

Renan: acho que sim.

Gigio joga uma almofada em renan.

No quarto das meninas...

Mili: esse é o nosso quarto.. Quer dizer o quarto da hannelore, bia e cris.

Bia: você é uma Almeida campos agora não é mili?

Mili: sim, mais nossa amizade continua a mesma.

Guile: e o que vocês faziam aqui.

Cris: papos de meninas.

Bia: é e a mili contava um monte de histórias pra gente.

Pata: é e teve um dia que os meninos entraram para ouvir a história, lembra?

ahahaha.

Bia: lembro .

Guile: entendi... Quem é essas meninas?

Ele disse apontando para as duas fotos que tinha as antigas e novas moradas.

Mili: na primeira foto estão : eu, Belém, Marian, Celeste, Romina, jimena, Andressa, Priscila, Manuela e Isabela. E essa é a tia Sophia. E na segunda estão : eu, bia, cris, Dulce Maria, Bárbara, frida, vivi, tati, pata, marian Fran, bel janu, teca, maria e Lúcia.

a janu e a bel não eram órfãs, mais viam para ca no orfanato de vez em quando.

Bia: e é raro que a marian mudou né?

Pata: muito raro. E por falar nela, você é vizinha dela não é? O que ela andou aprontando.

Mili: mudou completamente mesmo.

Guile: ...! Uma pergunta onde fica o banheiro?

Mili: depois do corredor segunda porta a direita.

Guile: obrigado.

Mili: de nada... Educado ele não?

Bia: é é é ééé... Ao contrário dos outros...

Pata: que que foi bia?

Cris: não fala assim do André!

Bia: era só brincadeirinha.

5:26

Carol: gente essa chuva está muito forte.

Junior: gente vamos ter que dormir aqui. Está muito forte a chuva. Não vai dar pra ir embora.

Mili: tudo bem Júnior, Estou com minhas amigas de novo depois de quatro anos..

Cristiano e Juliano estavam vendendo televisão junto com yago, guile, Bento, Janjão e Renan.

Tereza: o lanche ta pronto! Venham cá!

Todos foram.

Tereza: Aqui está seu café.senhor Almeida campos jr.

Junior: só Júnior Tereza.

Tereza: tudo bem Júnior.

Mili: Tereza esse bolo está bom!

Teresa: é mesmo? Obrigada.

Depois quando todos lancharam os meninos foram para o seu quarto.

E as cris, bia, Mili, pata e paçoca estavam vendo televisão.

No quarto dos meninos.

Gigio, Bento e Yago estavam dormindo.

Mosca: eles com certeza dormem rápido.

Renan: é, dormem rápido.

Rafa: guile uma pergunta. Você tem algum parente?

Guile: que eu saiba não. Como é que eu vou saber. Meus pais saíram da casa dos meus avós, eu lembro pouca coisa deles. Ele olha para a chuva. Raios e trovões cortavam o céu.

Guile: você acha que essa tempestade vai parar?

Derrepente bia chegou: gente gente!

Renan: que foi bia?

Bia: o gato! O gato!

Guile: meu gato?! Ele foi correndo.

Pipoca estava com o gato deitado no chão.

Cris: carol faz alguma coisa!

Carol: minha pequena não dá...

Mili: eu quero saber como o guile vai reagir.

Guile: meu gato! Ele viu o gato deitado no chão. Ele tentou acordar ele.

Guile: ele morreu! Ele começou a chorar.

Junior: a gente gato, não fica triste.

Guile: você não entende! Eu achei ele hoje! Por que ele morreu?

Tereza: vai ver que ele já estava doente quando você achou ele, mais ele ja estava miando fraquinho.

Pata: eu também percebi isso.

Renan: ei espera um pouco. Ele bateu nas costas dele.

Gigio: o que aconteceu?

Guile: meu gato... Ele disse abraçando gigio

Gigio: ... !

Renan continuo batendo nas costas dele.

Cristiano: tem certeza o que você tá fazendo?

Renan: eu já vi isso num filme.

Todos observaram.

O gatinho tussiu. E começou a respirar.

Derrepente um osso de frango saiu da boca dele.

Renan pegou o osso: olha só...

Paçoca: isso é um osso de frango?

Junior: é e dos grandes.

Guile: quer dizer que ele não morreu?

Renan: aqui está.. Novo em folha.

Gigio: obrigado! Ele disse abraçando Renan.

Renan: de nada. ( Sorriso)

Guile: ele está bem! Obrigado a todos.( Sorriso)

Todos: de nada ( sorrisos)

Mosca: quem diria... Você conseguiu.

Renan: bem eu já sabia disso... Eu tentei pegar ele pra fazer isso... Fico feliz se está feliz.

Tereza: bem depois desse susto... Vou terminar de fazer a janta ( ja era 8:19)

Gigio: fico feliz também. ( obrigado pelo abraço)

Renan: o que a gente vai fazer agora?

Mili: já sei! Ela disse ligando o rádio.

Começou tocar a música me dá um ch.

Todos começaram a dançar e cantar.

( Carol e Júnior ficaram observando Mili ensinando os passos para todos.)

Todos:?Me dá um A Chufacha Me dá um E Chufache Me dá um I Chufachi, Chufachi, Chiquititas Já faz tempo, estou aqui Tô te chamando outra vez Se estamos juntos e nos vemos Já começa outra vez Me faz falta o teu olhar E tua risada alvoroçada Alegria

(Chiquititas)

E a magia que me dá Chufa, chufacha Sempre Chiquititas

Sempre, chiqui-titas Com meu coração Chufa, chufachon Vem que hoje é um grande dia Fica aqui hoje é um novo dia De novo bem juntos Chufa, chufachon.?

Carol:A medida do teu mundo

São teus sonhos, os segundos

E demoras pra sorrir,

Pra chorar, pra repetir

A pergunta mais antiga

Mais difícil de entender

O que é a vida?

Yago:Como e quando?

Quando, onde e por que?

Hei de querer

Todos:Hoje o sol segue saindo

E é azul escuro o mar

As estrelas brilham tanto

E o mistério de voar

Hoje parece que termina

Tudo volta a começar

Esse menino é esse homem

Outro novo a libertar

Não há só uma verdade

Nunca deixes de sonhar

Pimpolho, turin, turin

Pequenino, turin, turin

Brotinho da manhã

Semente que estala

Milagre, pimpolho com asas

Tua medida é essa

Pimpolho, tua alma

Carol:Corre o risco sem perguntas

Sempre e sempre

Nunca é nunca

Cada dia é teu caminho

Cada sol e cada lua

Não te assustes, só procure

Porque a medida é uma

O amor é tua medida

Quanto mais amor mais vida

Todos:Pimpolho, turin, turin

Pequenino, turin, turin

Brotinho da manhã

Semente que estala

Milagre, pimpolho com asas

Tua medida é essa

Pimpolho

Carol: tua alma

Pimpolho, turin, turin

Pequenino, turin, turin

Brotinho da manhã

Semente que estala

Milagre, pimpolho com asas

Tua medida é essa

Pimpolho, tua alma

Turin, turin

8:12

Depois de todos jantarem, as crianças foram ver um pouco mais de televisão.

Depois foram nos banheiros, escovaram os dentes e foram dormir.

12:59

A chuva parou. As estrelas e a lua brilhavam no céu

Guile acordou com gigio em cima dele.

Guile: huuumm.. nyaaaaa... Huah?!Gigio?!

Gigio: Shhhhhhhhhh. Quieto, quero mostrar lhe algo.

Ele deu a mão a guile que foi junto com gigio.

Renan: gente acorda! Vamos lá.

Mosca: tá mais sem barulho...

Os meninos sairam do quarto. E deram de cara com as meninas.

Hannelore: Aaaaaaaaah!

Renan: gwaaaahh! Que história é essa?!

Mili: vocês vão ir também?

Rafa: sim.

Cristiano: vamos logo antes que agente perca eles de vista.

Os dois foram pra varandas. E sentaram no chão.

Gigio: bonito né? Ele disse olhando para as estrelas.

Guile: é muito... De repente uma estrela cadente passa.

Gigio: uma estrela cadente!

Guile: faz um pedido!

Os dois fecharam os olhos e fizeram um pedido.

Os outros estavam olhando Tudo atrás do muro.

Cris: eles até que ficam fofos juntos.

Pata: é...

Guile: o que você pediu?

Gigio: que amanhã chegue logo, por que vamos receber novos maradores. E você?

Guile: falou alguma coisa no ouvido dele.

Gigio: eu também.

Juliano: o que eles falou?

Cristiano: que quer beijar ele também.

Mili: é uma coisa que não se vê todos os dias hein... tehehe...

Gigio: esse pedido já se realizou, você está aqui no orfanato, e eu acho que você vai arranjar alguém que goste de você amanhã.

Mosca: então esse era o pedido dele?

Guile: um abraço seu... É pedir muito?

Gigio: não. Os dois se abraçaram.

Cris: eu tirei uma foto! Kawaiiiiii!

Cristiano: pena que não rolou nenhum selinho..

André: ou um selão que nem o Renan deu na hanne?

Renan: Cala a boca imbessil!

Mili: ai meu Deus olha!

Guile: não tem ninguém aqui perto né?

Gigio: não, claro que não, só a gente, os outros estão dormindo... então...

Gigio beija guile.

Guile:... Humm?

Gigio...hum...

As meninas estavam se controlando pra não gritar.

Guile: vamos de novo..mas dessa vez mais longo...

Gigio: você gostou eh?

Ele beija ele de novo.

Hannelore e cris: KAWAIIIIIIIIIIII!

Gigio: hã? Tem alguém aí? Eles param o abraço.

Ele se levantou pra ver.

Pata: viu o que vocês duas fizeram?

Bia: e agora o que vamos fazer?

Mosca: se manda! Eles foram correndo pra sala.

Guile: viu Gigio, eles estava aqui na sala.

Mosca: é estavamos na ?

Gigio: nada não, porque parece que ouvi o Renan gritando.

Renan: não agente estava assistindo um filme... Não é ?! Ele disse colocando na Record.

Todos: é!

Guile: será que podemos ver o filme também?

Mili: sim. Venham.

O filme era As apimentadas tudo ou nada. O filme já estava no começo. Mais quando começou o filme estava quase no fim, quando deu 1:58 pm todos caíram no sono.

07:59 am

Carol ouve um barulho de televisão ligada.

Carol: junior as crianças estão assistindo televisão a essa hora?

Junior: eu falei para minha tia não colocar sky aqui, mais ela insistiu.

Os dois deceram as escadas. E se depararam com as crianças dormindo uma encontradas nas outras.

Estava passando fala Brasil.

Carol: crianças acordem.

Carol tenta acordar as crianças mais elas não acordaram.

Junior desliga a televisão e liga o ventilador.

Junior: deve estar calor. Eles estão suando muito.

Carol: então tá. Pegue a mili e tchau amor.

Junior: acorda princesa.

Mili e mosca acordaram

Mili: huuuummm eeee?! gente já vai?!

Junior: já.

Mosca: tchau mili,Te vejo na escola

Mili: tchau. Os dois se beijam.

Junior sai com mili para a residência dos Almeida campos.

Carol e Mosca acordam as crianças falando que era hoje a chegada dos novos moradores.

Mas primeiro tomar café, escovar os dentes e depois escola.

Todos: ta booooooooooooomm...( Voz de sono)


End file.
